wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mahogany The Hybrid
This OC belongs sby i guess??. |Created by Rain The FanWing|Female| Appearance Mahogany is a mix of brown and red, resulting in a slightly muddy dark orange, she never wears any jewlery. She has green eyes, and tan underscales, her bulk is from her MudWing side, and she's quite strong, she has mostly SkyWing abilities, but loves hot mud on her scales. Her horns are SkyWing, and she has slightly blunt talons. Personality Mahogany definitely got her main personality from Clay. She's a sympathetic fuzz-ball, she's very loyal to her friends, and protective. Mahogany doesn't rule-break often, she stays within reason, and can be quite polite, a little shy. If you try to push her around though- She's as fierce as Peril. History See fanfic Mahogany was rather excited for her friends to come to Jade Mountain, but it changed a bit when they found a dead SkyWing in her friend Firefly's dorm. Wayfarer had swore someone had tried to attack her. Mirrorglass collapsed in babbles. Everything seemed upside down. Her parents called Peacemaker, who came, and talked to Mirrorglass, then left. Mirrorglas then told someone had threatened to kill her sister, Farflight. She couldn't tell them who, so they set off towards Possibility, to tell Peacemaker. -Or, they had planned to. That night, right before they were leaving, all the dragons in Jade Mountain went psycho, glazed eyes, they acted as zombies, and they were all going after them. They set flight towards the border of the Kingdom of Sand, where Possibility was set. Farflight and a IceWing named Penguin tagged along. A little farther in the trip, Wayfarer was knocked out, and Mirrorglass and Farflight disappeared, so did Penguin. Firefly and Mahogany trekked out with Wayfarer's unconscious body and she woke up. Penguin also appeared. They flew to Possibility, yet no one seemed to notice them, they were all staring at each other blankly. They went to Peacemaker's castle, Peacemaker on his throne, talons outstretched. Mirrorglass was stuck to the wall, and Farflight writhing on the ground in pain. That's when Mahogany realized Peacemaker was the bad guy. With animus magic. Peacemaker had reverted back to Darkstalker. Firefly moved to attack, and Peacemaker raised his talons, yet they were suspended in the air. Penguin was enchanting them! Penguin enchanted Peacemaker's to try to strangle him every time he tried a spell. Peacemaker choked out a spell to give the curse to Penguin. Peacemaker offered Wayfarer a bracelet which would give her a voice, yet she'd be under Peacemaker's control. Valtameri was glaze-eyed, and came to the palace, Peacemaker threatened to kill her if Wayfarer did not wear the bracelet. Wayfarer reluctantly accepted. Peacemaker enchanted himself to turn back into Darkstalker, and told Wayfarer to kill Mirrorglass, who was still stuck against the wall. Mahogany had never been more scared, she closed her eyes, thinking as the world moved around her, then noticed Darkstalker wore a red amulet on his neck. Without thinking, she ripped the amulet off, and Darkstalker shrank down to Peacemaker size. She threw it to the ground, and her mind went black. Mahogany awoke in the healers a few days later, Firefly, Clay, and Peril were there, waiting for her. She was told Darkstalker was gone, and his enchantments were destoryed. She needed a little fresh air, and soared out into the clouds alone. Landing on one of unused caves in Jade Mountain, she saw a small parchment, and heard talons scuttling away. The note told darkness was not dead yet. In fact, it was only beginning. And she was their next target. Mahogany ripped the page to pieces, and flew back towards Jade Mountain with fear steadily beating in her heart. (For more detailed history, read The Peacemakers and The Truthfinders) Relationships Clay: Mahogany loves her father, she is very happy around him, and if she's ever feeling down, she knows Clay will be there to help her. Mahogany wishes he didn't work so much at Jade Mountain but is happy she gets to go there now. Peril: Mahogany was slightly creeped out by her mother's past, but is comforted by her. She can touch Peril, and it leaves a nice warm feeling when she does. Mahogany loves her very much, and always likes to hear her stories. Firefly: Mahogany knows Firefly will always be there for her, and considers her one of her best friends, she visited her frequently. They love to have slumberparties and giggle, and if Mahogany could only choose one BFF, it might be her. Mirrorglass: Mahogany knows Mirrorglass fairly well, and still remembers their first meeting, where she fell into a bog, and Mahogany had to help her out. They're quite good friends. Mahogany would fight for her no matter what. Wayfarer: Mahogany only met Wayfarer once before Jade Mountain, at a very very young age, she barely remembered her. When she went to JMA, Mahogany learned of her muteness, and respects her for it. She'll happily beat up any bad dragon for any of her friends. Valtameri: Mahogany knows almost nothing about her, save for her being Wayfarer's elder sister. She has met a dragon named Watermelon, and she secretly ships them day and night. Farflight: Mahogany kind of knows her a bit, seeing her in the times she visited Mirrorglass, Mahogany doesn't know her that well though, expect for her dating Penguin. Penguin: Mahogany, again, doesn't know much about him, other than the fact he's dating Farflight, and has animus magic. Carmine: Mahogany was terrified the first time she saw his corpse, and is slightly creeped out that he's alive again, as a (basically) ghost. She has seen the way Firefly eyes him though... Duck: Mahogany has literally never seen this dragon. Well, okay, maybe once, but she knew almost nothing about him. Mudpuppy: Mahogany is in a slight love relationship with him, yet realllly hates him for some reason- oh wait, maybe him KIDNAPPING HER? So, it's a love-hate predicament right now. Trivia *Mahogany’s name refers to the fact that her mother is a SkyWing and her father a MudWing because mahogany is a red-brown color. *Mahogany's name was originally Berry! *Mahogany is the Twist of Mud and Fire in the Prophecy *Peril was enchanted with controlled firescales by Turtle, making her able to touch Mahogany. Gallery Untitled154 20180701135810.png|By Jos! Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets